


Okaeri

by White_zero



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Shorter Wong Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_zero/pseuds/White_zero
Summary: This story takes place in the garden of lightAfter the event of banana fish Eiji decides to stay in new York and continue his carrier as a photographer, while Eiji is in new York Ash is in the Caribbean’s with Blanca  recovering from his stab wound and going in therapy while planning his return to new York. How will the people around reacted upon his return?Will Ash and Eiji be able to reunite or will their own problems stand in their way ?A story written from Akira’s side of view
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 7





	1. the city that never sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic !  
> I have been really excited to finally write it down and share it with you guys, I came on the idea after watching banana fish and reading the garden of light and thought to myself what if ash was alive in the garden of light and how would Akira react to it and boom that how this fic was born. As a beginning writer I still have a lot to learn so if you have any tips for me feel free to comment them down below I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading !

New York city sometimes called the city that never sleeps, as it is always full of life no mater were you go 

It was crowed that day at the airport there were people coming and going in all the chaos you would have nearly missed the girl standing in front of the window, what would she be thinking about ? 

Akira stood in front of the giant glass window watching the planes leave, She let out a sign. She didn't mind going to new York to visit Okumura-san no it was quite the opposite, she had been super excited from the moment Ibe-san had proposed the idea and yet at the same time she couldn't help to feel a bit home sick. "Hey are you coming Eiji is waiting for us". Akira turned around to the man who called out to her. It was a tall and broad man his name was Sing. Akira had never met him before but apparently Okumura-san had send him to pick her up from the airport. "Are you coming or do you plan on staying ?" sing called out again "Ah I'm coming . She said while she quickly grabbed her luggage and stared to walked towards him. " here I will carry the bigger bag" he said as he took the one bag from Akira and lifted it over his shoulder as they made their way towards the airport exit " hey sing why didn't Okumura-san come with you to pick me up ?" she asked as they got in the car. " well that is because he had some another thing he needed to finish and do some groceries shopping for tonight's dinner, But don't worry he will be back when we get home" "how are you sure of that ?" she asked with a questioned look in her eyes "well he promised " Sing let out a sign " and if you know Eiji will enough you know that he never breaks a promise" 

"Never ? "Akira asked with a questioned look on her face. 

"Never" 

The rest of the car ride was silent. Akira looked out of the window to the parks and tall building they were passing, slowly losing herself in her own thoughts as the music from the radio softly played in the background. She wondered how Okumura-san was doing now, it had been years ago when she last saw him after his incident in America. She was surprised that he want to stay here even after everything that has happened. She doesn’t know much of what had happened because Ibe rarely mention it and so did the rest of the family as if it never had happened. " and here we are " Sings voice suddenly called out snapping Akira out of her thoughts, she didn't notice that they had arrived. As she stepped out of the car the first thing she saw was a street full of apartments surrounded by a small green scenery made up out of trees and bushes and in the middle of it all was a middle sized apartment with a small porch at the front, as they started to walk towards the house when suddenly the front door opened. 

Inside the door opening was now standing a man with a slender frame, his hair was long and tied at back in to a low ponytail with a few strands of hair sticking out at the front. "Okumura -san!" she yelled as she ran towards him " Akira it's so nice to see you again, you have grown so much! " he said with a kind smile " I hope you had a safe trip, here let me make us some tea, Sing will help you bring your bags to your room " as they were walking through the house she noticed that is was a lot bigger inside then outside, de house had all your basic things a living room, kitchen , an up stairs floor where apparently sing slept and three other bedrooms. sing said that sometimes eiji friends would stay over so he made sure that they would have a room to stay in if needed. 

The guestroom was pretty basic, there was a bed, a small desk, some shelfs with books on it, a carpet and some small photos on the wall, all giving the room a cozy atmosphere. they put the bags down and made there way back to the kitchen were Eiji had prepared tea for them. 

They all sat down with a warm cup of jasmine tea in their hands, " so eiji did you get it? " Sing asked full curiosity. Ejij just simply nodded " it means I will be busy this week ". Akira looked at Eiji with a questioned look in her eyes " huh what did you get ? " she asked " Eiji is going to have a show at a famous gallery here in new York " Sing answered " he had been working on it for a while now and they finally accepted ". " but that sounds amazing I would love to see it ! " Akira said, you could almost hear the excitement in her voice. "we can go there tomorrow if you want after that we can see what we can do for the rest of the day, oh and do you have anywhere you want to go ? " he asked "well " Akira stared to ponder " a place I would like to visited " she muttered " Ah I know, I always want to visited the new York public library with the lions in front, like in the movie ghost busters " 

It suddenly became silent both of them didn't say a word, making Akira wonder if she had said something wrong. 

" You know I still have some books I need to return tomorrow I will take you with me after that we can visit Eiji in the gallery, how about that " Sing said being the one who broke the silence "sounds great I can’t wait " Akira cheerfully answered. While she was listing to the rest of their conversation she look down at the empty kitchen floor were now a dog was laying, she had almost forgot about him. Buddy the dog that Eiji had rescued when he was just a puppy, she still could remembered the puppy photos Ibe would show her all the time. But now he was a lot bigger than on the photos and yet still kind of the same it made her think of Okumura-san in one way, apart from his hair he is still the same as ever, she let out a yawn wondering how late it was in japan. Eiji seen to have noticed " you must be tired form your trip maybe it’s time to call it a day " he said with a smile " yeah " a smile appearing on her face " here I will tuck you in ". " but Eiji I’m not a child anymore im already in middle school " she said while pouting her lips " well if you don’t want to then that is fine too " he said smiling " well... I didn't said no " a small blush grew on her cheeks, Sing couldn't hold himself any longer and broke out in laughter. " it's not funny! " akira yelled blush now covering her whole face, Eiji let out a small giggle "not you too Okumura-san !" Akira cried out with her face now being as red as a tomato. 

After having unpacked all her stuff and having brushed her teeth she finally laid in bed, it was comfy and bedsheet had the smell of lavender, which she found quite calming. The door open and Eiji came in " have brushed your teeth yet ? " he asked " yep already done it " he made his way over to the bed and gently started to tuck the ends in "Okumura-san are you excited for your show at the gallery? " she softly asked "of course I’m excited, why do you ask ? " he responded with a small smile " um well, when Sing asked about the show you did really didn’t respond ". " well I have been busy with many things lately". there was a small pause "so I may be a bit absents but don’t worry I’m just as excited as you I promise" the last words came out with a smile " its already late so its best if you go to sleep now, if need anything don’t be afraid to ask okay? "." Okay I will goodnight Okumura-san" she said with a sleepy smile " goodnight Akira sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite " Ejij said with a smile as he closed the door. As she started closing her eyes letting the calming scent of lavender slowly drift her to sleep.


	2. As the morning comes again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but Akira wasn’t listening as there was now only one question that filled her mind.  
> "who in the world was Ash? "  
> or Sing and Akira go to the libary and Akira discovers something from the past that was best left untouched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welkom back !  
> Here I am again with a new chapter, the writing took me longer than expected so I apologies for the wait.  
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading !

As the morning comes again and another day rises  
It was early in the morning when Akira was woken up by knocking on the door "Akira are you waking up, I’m planning on leaving soon and Eiji made breakfast come get it while its warm " Sings called out from the other side " yeah give me a minute " she answered letting out a yawn in the process and started rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She got up and walked to the bathroom which wasn’t far as it was straight across from her room next to it was Eiji bedroom and the another guestroom. she washed her face, brushed the tangles out her hair and went back to her room to pick her favorite outfit which was made out a short sleeved t-shirt with a funny looking bird at the front (it had been a gift from Eiji) a pair of shorts and some white sneakers. As she made her way towards the kitchen she was greeted by buddy who started to wage his tail at her sight "good Moring buddy" she greeted with a smile while petting him on the head as she continued on her way.

She already could smell the scent of fresh made tea "good Moring Akira did you sleep well? " Eiji greeted her as she entered the kitchen she nodded " I slept pretty great, but I need to say there where a lot of cars passing by even at night " she said as she took place at the table. Breakfast was baked eggs on toast, natto and a warm cup of fresh made tea "well that’s new York, there are cars everywhere you go or look " Sing sighs as he took a sip of his tea. " don’t worry you will get used to it now it’s best to start eating were leaving in a thirty minutes " he added. As Akira stared eating she noticed that sing had barley touch his natto " don’t you like natto sing ? " she asked "no it never have been my favorite, but Eiji here is a big fan of it " as he pointed at Eiji " well do you like it Akira ? " Eiji asked her as he took a sip his tea " yeah I do really like it, but we don’t eat it a lot since mom and dad aren’t really a big fan of it " she answered taking another bite of toast in the process, Sing just grinned 

" I can’t imagine ash reaction if he knew that we have two natto lovers now " 

Suddenly Sing froze up not saying another word while shooting Eiji a quick glance, but he remand silent. Sing quickly started to change the topic and tried to continue the conversation again, but Akira wasn’t listening as there was now only one question that filled her mind. 

"who in the world was Ash? " 

After finishing breakfast Sing and Akira said goodbye to Eiji and started heading for the library, the apartment wasn’t far away from the library so they decided to walk. As they were walking Sing suddenly got a phone call which he answered, they were talking in a language akira didn’t understand so she didn’t pay too much attention to it. After a while they finally reached the library " look Sing there it is ! " she said excitedly "can you take a picture of me with the lions ? I promised Ibe-san I would send him some pictures" Sing who was done talking said " sure thing " as Akira stared walking towards the lion she could here a conversation between what look liked two students. 

" Are you sure this is the one " the first student said "of course it is, the newspaper doesn’t lie about something thing like this " the second student responded " look its says it right here" as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket what look like a news article " man found bleeding from stab wound in the New York public library " he read " see I told you, were on the road to solve the library angels mystery! ". " but that article was years ago !" the first student argued back. 

" Akira ! " 

Akira turned around, pulling herself from the conversation looking for the source of the voice that called out, It was Sing who now stared walking towards her " hey are you alright? you suddenly stopped walking" his voice sounded worried. " ah I’m fine don’t worry " she replied trying to put on a smile " let’s take a quick picture and then we can go in to return your books " she Began to walk towards one of the lion statues an stuck a pose, as Sing pulled out his phone " ready Sing? " she asked 

"ready in " 

Three 

Two 

One 

A click was heard 

"let me see ! " Akira excitedly said as she ran back were Sing was standing. Sing turn the screen a bit so she could see the photo. There she was holding up a pace sign and the biggest smile she ever pulled. she let out a small giggle she seemed so small in comparison with the lion in the back ground. " come let go in, we don’t want to keep Eiji waiting" Sing said putting his phone away as they began walking towards the main entrance. 

As they stepped in the main reading room Akira could almost not believe her eyes, this wasn’t the first library she had visit and yet had she never seen anything so mesmerizing like this before, How the light from the windows would softly touch along the long wooden tables or how the rows of books seemed never ending but most of all how the painting on the roof made it like there were under the pretty’s blue sky she had ever seen. " I’m going to return these books you can take a look around, I will come get you when I’m done okay? " Akira nodded as she stared to walk along the shelfs filled with books letting her eyes trace over the book covers all in different shape an sizes wondering about what story may be inside. 

Suddenly she heard a sound from below her feet when she looked down she noticed it was a piece of paper she bended down to take a closer look, it seemed like a article ripped out of a newspaper with now the paper in her hand she could read what it was saying " man found bleeding from stab wound in the New York public library" her eyes filled with shock " but this was that article those two students were talking about earlier! " She wanted to forget about it as soon as possible and yet at the same time she wanted to read more, but was stopped by Sing who was now heading her way hurriedly she put the paper In her pocket hoping that Sing wouldn’t notice Maybe she could read it when they got home. "I’m done here are you ready to go? " Sing asked " ah, yep I’m ready " she quickly answered as they headed for the exit. 

It was near the afternoon when they reached the gallery when they entered she could see how busy it was there where people everywhere, mostly carrying stuff around or looking at papers. " hey Eiji where here sorry if were a bit late " Sing said after finding Eiji " oh don’t worry about it " he answered " hey Akira I have someone I want to introduces you too, just wait here " as he walked over to a group and returned with a brown hair boy whose hair was so long it nearly covered his ears " this is Michael he’s max and Jessica’s son he came to help out in the gallery today" he said as he turned to Michael " this is Akira she’s Ibe’s niece visiting from japan I think you two are around the same age "the boy gave a bright smile " hey, Akira that’s a cool name, just like the anime ! " which earned him a question look from Akira. 

" Michael here is a big fan of anime and manga " Eiji explained "what were you favorites again ? " Eiji continued " dragon balls, sailor moon and many more" he smiled scratching the back of his head 

"Oh Eiji before I forget to ask, aren’t you going to have any pictures of Ash in the show ?" 

Eiji fell silent for a moment " no.. I couldn’t find any good pictures " he answered in a weak smile. " Ash there is that name again! but were have I heard it before ? " she pondered " Ah I remember now! ibe-san said it name before when he was making a phone call with Okumura-san" But even then she was no closer to know who this ash person was. maybe she could ask Michael " Okay everyone that’s it for now time for a break " a voice called out "ah prefect timing " she thought as she went looking for Michael. 

After some looking she found him outside near the gallery sitting on a park bench in the shadow of the nearby trees, Michael must have noticed her as he offered her a drink " here drink up I got extra" he smiled " thanks " she said as she took the drink and went to sit beside him on the bench, they sat in silence for a while just looking at the other people in the park and sipping there drinks. 

" hey Michael can I ask you a question ?" 

" Sure what is it ? " 

" Do you know who Ash is ? " 

There was a silence once more " he was my hero " he softly spoke " I’m surprised they didn’t tell you about him, yet I don’t blame them " he continued " what you mean he was ? " Akira asked questioning " I’m not sure if I’m supposed to tell and it’s a long story anyway, but ash was the most kind and cool person I have ever know, he always made sure we were well taken care off and safe especially Eiji they- " before Michael could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a voice that called out. 

" Michael ! " 

It was Sing " there you are we were looking for you break is over " Michael stood up walk over to Sing leaving Akira sitting on the bench. her heart was racing, she had been so focused on Michael’s story that she had entirely forgot about her surroundings " hey Akira are you coming ? " Sing called out " ah I’m coming " she responded as she picked up the soda can that had fallen on the floor, throwing it in the nearby trash bin as it was now empty anyway. 

After spending the rest of the afternoon in the gallery they finally went home, Sing and Eiji were talking about the gallery and a up coming interview, yet Akira found it hard to focus as the conversion with Michael was still burn fresh in her mind, and the news article burning in her pocket she just kept hoping that this day would end soon.


End file.
